El Rey Calabaza
by Nini.Godoy
Summary: El rey calabaza, cada siglo despierta, solamente para ver a la gente alrededor muerta. La leyenda fue olvidada, sin embargo, no es falsa. La noche de Halloween se tornara espantosa, pero a la vez inolvidable para cierta pelirroja. !Para todos los lectores valientes que se atrevan a leer la historia!
1. Chapter 1

**_El Rey Calabaza _**

* * *

**_Puede que en Halloween todos festejen, mientras que la calabaza despierte._**

**_Cuando despierte veras. _**

**_Aquella luna espectral, la cual es la señal, _**

**_Que los muertos con ansias esperar. _**

**_._**

**_.._**

**_._**

**_Puede que no me creas por tu ingenuidad. _**

**_Pero algo tienes que pensar._**

**_Preparado debes de estar, ya que la masacre se desatara. _**

**_Fuego, sangre y hielo. _**

**_._**

**_.._**

**_._**

**_Todos verán a los muertos despertar. _**

**_Nadie que hacer sabrá. _**

**_Esto solo es una advertencia que os he dado. _**

**_No puedo aclarar si ustedes serán salvados. _**

**_._**

**_.._**

**_._**

**_Nadie de la calabaza se podrá salvar. _**

**_Esta sonreía al ver a sus ingenuas víctimas, un banquete sin duda le acontecía. _**

**_Sus guerreros listos estaban, para al mundo de los vivos poder llegar. _**

**_Fuego, Sangre y Hielo. _**

**_._**

**_.._**

**_._**

**_La hija de la luna inocente, cantaba a su madre ya ausente. _**

**_La calabaza se tentó, y de un zarpazo a la chiquilla mato. _**

**_La luna al ver esto, una maldición echo al traidor. _**

**_._**

**_.._**

**_._**

**_"Podrás salir y festejar, sin embargo una advertencia he de dar,_**

**_Saldrás, sí, pero tus victimas podrán escapar. _**

**_La luna roja se tornara, así las personas sabrán. _**

**_Que esta noche tú has de llegar"_**

**_._**

**_.._**

**_._**

**_El rey calabaza durmió otros 100 años, pero la llegada de su despertar, _**

**_No tardó en llegar. _**

**_Todos preparados estaban, así que a los demonios mataban. _**

**_Los muertos huían. _**

**_Y los niños reían. _**

**_._**

**_.._**

**_._**

**_La calabaza a las casas no entraba. _**

**_Ya que estas iluminadas estaban. _**

**_Con la cabeza de sus hijos y una vela en ellas, _**

**_Se retiraba a dormir otra siesta. _**

**_._**

**_.._**

**_._**

**_Esperando 100 años más… y una casa sin alumbrar. _**

**_._**

**_.._**

**_._**

**_Puede que en Halloween todos festejen, mientras que la calabaza despierte._**

**_Cuando despierte veras. _**

**_Aquella luna espectral, la cual es la señal, _**

**_Que los muertos con ansias esperar._**

**_._**

**_.._**

**_._**

**_Puede que no me creas por tu ingenuidad. _**

**_Pero algo tienes que pensar._**

**_Preparado debes de estar, ya que una masacre se desatara. _**

**_Fuego, sangre y hielo._**

* * *

La maestra termino de leer, todos los jóvenes suspiraron. No era más que otra treta para hacerles creer más en Halloween. Todos sabían que era una festividad creada por las compañías de dulces y caramelos.

Suspiro frustrada.

A su hermanita rubia no le gustaba precisamente la idea de ver películas de terror, o personas disfrazadas de monstruos corriendo por las calles. Simplemente la idea de consolarla, le fastidiaba. Sobre todo porque Buttercup, se la llevaría asustándola, y atosigándola. A la pelinegra, le encantaban este tipo de festividades.

Ella por otro lado, le cabreaba saber lo que le esperaría la noche de mañana; una Bubbles asustada, y una Buttercup rebosando alegría por todas partes. Seguro algo que todos quisieran ver.

-Oye, ¿Te enteraste de la fiesta de disfraces de la "Pecosa chillona"?- Escucho una voz gruesa y burlona. Seguro era el enfermo mental de los Rowdyruff Boys. Gracias al "Mono verde", Tenia que soportarlos también en el instituto.

¡Se olvidaba!

Los Rowdyruff, les encantaba tanto, o tal vez más, la fiesta del día de brujas como a su hermana de ojos esmeraldas. Eso significaba, más trabajo para ella. Realmente los chicos se descontrolaban en Halloween; y no solo hablando de los RRb. Mojo, Fuzzy y la banda Gangrena, habían tenido múltiples "Citas amigables e inofensivas" con su hermana Buttercup. Cuando te interpones entre el "León" (Buttercup) y su "Presa" (Dulces, fiestas y chiquillos asustados) te tocaban los colmillos.

-Si me he enterado. ¿Iremos?- Esa voz se escuchó más chillona y amigable, sin duda el rubio.

-¡Claro que iremos!, ¡Recuerden, no hay fiesta sin la fiesta!- exclamo una voz as madura, pero a la vez, aún más irritante a los oídos de la pelirroja.

-Este fragmento de poesía, es una leyenda. Según los antiguos relatos. El rey calabaza despertaba cada noche de Halloween. Su ejército de demonios y muertos se levantaban proclamando a su rey. –Comenzó a relatar la maestra.- El y su ejército mataban a montón todas las noches, ya que nadie sabía que noche llegarían. Pero una noche, el rey calabaza mato a la hija de la luna, que lloraba su ausencia. La luna al ver la suerte de su hija, maldijo al rey. Ella advertiría a los mortales tornándose de rojo. Los mortales al ver la señal, tomaban calabazas y ponían velas adentro, después las colocaban en las puestas de cada casa, impidiendo la entrada del Rey y sus súbditos, además que protegía a los habitantes de la casa… pero no le basto a la luna.

Blossom miro a todos lados, no le apetecía escuchar boberías. Todos en la clase ponían demasiada atención.

-La luna hizo que el rey calabaza, estuviera dormido no un año, sino 1 siglo. Mientras que todos sus súbditos, esperaban su regreso.- Continuo la maestra.- Y se dice que….-

La maestra fue interrumpida por la chicharra de la salida.

La pelirroja no pudo resistir emitir un suspiro de angustia.

-¿Ese suspiro es para mí?- Pregunto burlonamente el pelirrojo de los RRb mirando picaronamente a la Powerpuff.

-Ya quisieras.- Comento rodando los ojos. Sus hermanas se le acercaron.

-¡Blossom que haces ahí, tenemos que llegar a la casa rápido! –Dijo la pelinegra jalando insistentemente el brazo a su hermana mayor–Dijo la pelinegra jalando insistentemente el brazo a su hermana mayor.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto confundida.

-¡¿Cómo que porque?!- Pregunto indignada la verde.- ¡Hay maratón de películas de horror!, ¡Además tenemos que ir a buscar disfraces!-Exclamo Insistiendo aún más a la chica.

-¡Aah!- Grito horrorizada su hermanita rubia, pero, lamentablemente, el grito lo dio en el oído del pelirrojo.

-¡¿Por qué Mier#$! Gritas?!- Grito colérico, empezando a desprender una energía roja de las manos.

-¡Porque NO me gusta Halloween!- Grito igual Bubbles, remarcando la palabra NO.

-¡Estás loca!, ¡Halloween es lo mejor del mundo!- Dijo Butch, siendo secundado por Boomer.

La pelirroja bufo. Algo parecido le esperaba esa noche, y la de mañana.

Salieron discutiendo del salón. Esa era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que se podían ver a los Rowdyruff Boys y a las Powerpuff Girls juntos. Claro, sin crear destrozos significativos.

Blossom se quedaba callada la mayoría del tiempo. Algo no estaba bien.

No se sentía como las demás noches de brujas. El ambiente se sentía… ¿maligno?

* * *

**_Nini: _**_Me presento ante ustedes, con esta historia un poco breve. Aún no termina la travesía de nuestros amigos, lo peor está muy bien escondido. Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, los veo más tarde para contar lo sucedido. Una bella noche de brujas, esta historia fue vivida. Nos vemos en el próximo episodio, hasta entonces me despido. _

_¡Adios!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**El Rey calabaza**_

* * *

-¡La vida es una monserga!- Grito Bubbles. Blossom suspiro por milésima tercera vez.

-Lo sabemos- dijo cansinamente el rubio.

Bubbles, se había empeñado en hacerles el camino hacia la casa más agobiante de lo que normalmente era. Bubbles odiaba el Halloween.

-Bubbles.- la llamo su hermana del medio posicionándose delante de la menor.- Sabemos que odias el Halloween, y la verdad creo que estas totalmente chiflada al pensar eso, pero… eres mi hermana, y te diré la verdad. ¡Deja de estar Jodiendo y afronta tu inmaduro temor!- Grito la azabache ya enojada.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la rubia.

-¡Buttercup!-La regaño la pelirroja.

-¡Lo siento pero ya me estoy cansando de la actitud de Bubbles!- Trato de excusarse la pelinegra... era la verdad. Y Blossom lo sabía.

A lo mejor para los demás era la misma Bubbles en primavera, verano, otoño e invierno. Pero no. Su hermana rubia era demasiado frecuente a ser expresiva de las estaciones. Desde pequeña se alegraba cuando llegaba la primavera, pues sabía que los animalitos salían de sus madrigueras.

Y en verano, se emocionaba porque irían a la playa, o comerían helados, y al mismo tiempo, se comportaba muy infantil. Ya que era emocionante faltar a clases.

Y en otoño, le gustaba cuando las hojas caían de los árboles del parque, pero al mismo tiempo, se comportaba de manera más madura. Ella estaba acostumbrada a ayudar a los animales del bosque de Saltadilla antes de que invernaran. Pero… cuando llegaba Halloween, ella se sentía cohibida durante las fechas del 29, 30, y 31.

¡Y no era para menos!

Buttercup era la representación perfecta de la locura en esas fechas. Tirando papeles en los edificios más altos, donde los demás de sus compañeros no podían lanzarlos. ¡Incluso llegaron a arrestarla!

Mitch, Butch, Brick, Boomer y ella, se metieron en un lio tremendo el año pasado. Habían volcado y llenado de miel todos los contenedores de basura de la ciudad, llenado los arboles del bosque de papel higiénico, ¡Hasta afeitaron al antiguo director de la primaria!

-Pobre Director John.- comento para si misma la pelirroja.

-¡Oh vamos!, ¡El viejito se lo merecía!- Exclamo el líder de los RRb cruzándose de brazos.

La pelirroja se horrorizo. Si así eran los chicos y su hermana cuando tienen doce años… ¡¿Cómo serían cuando tengan dieciséis!?

Cuando llegaron a la casa de las PPg, entraron y se aventaron desde la puerta, literalmente, hasta el sillón para seis. Su hermana pelinegra y su hermana rubia, habían tenido la "excelente" idea, de invitar "A los revoltosos, jocosos, asquerosos, nada agradables y maniáticos de los Rowdyruff Boys" a la casa, a ver las películas de miedo.

_-"Todo lo malo me pasa a mi"- _Pensó la pelirroja tirándose en el sofá para uno. Enseguida su hermanita rubia se sentó con su contraparte y al lado de Buttercup.

Bubbles había entablado una relación más o menos amigable con el rubio de los RRb. Butch encendió el televisor, y los grito de exasperación seguido de múltiples maldiciones de su hermana y el RRb verde, no se hicieron esperar. Se habían perdido la primera película del maratón.

-¡Ah!, ¡Maldita televisión!- Grito el oji-verde tomando su cabeza con sus manos.

-¡No Puedo creer que nos perdiéramos la primera película!- Grito Buttercup jalando de su cabello azabache. Ella no pudo evitar reír al verlos, y las risas de su hermanita rubia le siguieron a las "Risitas discretas" (Carcajadas) que ella daba.

-¡Cállense, que no dejan ver la película!- Grito el rubio, que ya tenía una gaseosa en la mano.

La película no era la gran cosa. Un pueblo desierto, un grupo de vampiros psicóticos, asesinatos, sangre, chillidos de Bubbles, Boomer y Butch… ¿Butch?

Sí. El rudo de los Rowdyruff Boys, chillaba y se sobresaltaba con cada parte "Espeluznante" de la película. Ahora tenía abrazado de los brazos a Brick y Buttercup, que estaban tan al pendiente de la película como para no ver que tenían al miedoso encima.

Cuando por fin se acabó la película, inicio una de zombis ¿Por qué Hollywood pensaba que los zombis daban miedo?

Muertos vivientes. Que tiene de horrible eso. Aunque pensándolo mejor, si daba miedo. Si eras humano.

Imaginarse a ella, a sus hermanas y a los supe villanos de saltadilla en una película de miedo con muertos vivientes, era no muy difícil de imaginar. Ahora con cada película de zombis que veía, siempre pensaba lo divertido que sería para Buttercup y los RRb estar en una película con cadáveres putrefactos.

¡Les hubiera fascinado!

Bubbles probablemente trataría de evitar a los zombis a toda costa, ya que, siendo sincera, no es muy bonito ver cadáveres en putrefacción tratar de comerse a la ciudad a un paso irritantemente lento.

La pelirroja probablemente tendría que defender a sus seres queridos y a los humanos de la invasión. ¡Seria pan comido!, con sus súper poderes y su ingenio, sería cuestión de horas para que el mundo volviera a ser como antes de la llegada de los muertos.

Además tendría el apoyo seguro de Buttercup, Butch, Brick y Boomer.

¿Quién dejaría pasar una oportunidad tan divertida como patear los traseros de algunos zombis? ¡Obvio que ninguno de esos 4 revoltosos!

Suspiro… otra vez.

La noche llego. Eso era frustrante.

Hoy era 29. Y mañana de seguro se olvidaría de pasar un día agradable.

A ella le gustaba el Halloween, no lo dudaba ni un minuto. Le gustaba ver a las personas correr de casa en casa para obtener los mejores dulces, le gustaba ver a los chiquillos jugar y reír. Pero, esa alegría no podría competir con todos los desastres, causados, además de la perdida de edificios, y dinero que el Profesor tenía que cubrir.

También estaba la posibilidad de que Bubbles no se portara tan asustada este año. De hecho, solamente le asustaba la idea que la asustara tanta… ¿Maldad?

Además de ver películas de miedo, que la pelinegra se esforzaba por elegir.

-Bueno… nosotros nos vamos haciendo menos.- el sonido de la voz irritante del "Rojo". La saco de su reflexión.

-Está bien.- Dijeron los chicos restantes para salir por la puerta.

Ni siquiera dijeron adiós, ni mucho menos gracias.

Blossom no se preocupaba, sabía que no fueron educados correctamente. Los vio irse antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Yo me voy a dormir.- Dijo cansinamente su hermanita rubia.

-Igual.- escucho gritar desde la planta alta a Buttercup, que ya se había acostado.

Ella siguió el ejemplo de sus hermanas y se fue a dormir, no sin antes cerrar la casa.

* * *

_En un roble viejo y marchito, alejado de la residencia Utonium, en las afueras de la ciudad. Un ser extraño con ojos amarillos, y colmillos que sobresalían de sus fauces. Hablaba tranquilamente con un ser similar, solo que de estatura más baja, la piel de ambos era de color rojo oscuro, casi llegando al bordo. _

_-¿Cuánto tiempo falta?- pregunto con una voz mocosa y tenebrosa, el ser más alto. _

_ -Un día, paciencia Slich, pronto nuestro señor despertara, e iremos por nuestras presas.- dijo el ser más bajo. _

_-Lo sé, ¿A que no adivinas que presa me interesa casar, Mok?- _

_-No lo sé.- Contesto desinteresadamente. _

_El ser alto, hizo un ademan con sus manos, soltando un polvo naranja en el aire. En él, se formó una imagen; la de unas chicas, de catorce años que dormían cómodamente en su cama. Una pelirroja con ojos rosas, una rubia con ojos celestes, y una pelinegra con ojos verdes. _

_El ser bajo sonrió, tenía en mente algo parecido a lo que su compañero pensaba. Los dientes del ser crecieron hasta formar una sonrisa malvada. _

* * *

Blossom se despertó de golpee, sintiendo que alguien la observaba.

* * *

**_Nini: _**_Debo decir, que el siguiente capítulo, será más largo, y efectivamente si, el poema es mio. Me alegra que la historia les haya impactado, asi podrán saber que complacida me han dejado. _

_Nos vemos luego. _

**_¿Reviews? _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_El Rey calabaza._**

* * *

Halloween.

Precisamente ese día, el día que había ansiado con todo su corazón para que no fuera tan horrible… había llegado.

El día había transcurrido… normal. Había desayunado tranquilamente con sus hermanas, mientras que ellas hacían comentarios sobre cómo se disfrazarían, de hecho, solo Bubbles hacia comentarios.

No era como si no quisiera disfrazarse, pero su hermanita rubia siempre sabía que era la mejor opción; y los disfraces no eran una excepción a esa, regla.

Además, Buttercup no era exactamente la clase de chicas que le gustara la moda o los vestuarios. Por ella se pondría un short roto, una camiseta sucia, se maquillaría, y se pondría carne molida por todas partes; un zombi. Pero Bubbles, jamás la dejaría hacer eso. Puede que sea la época menos preferida, pero la rubia, seguía siendo fanática de la moda. Aunque estuviera en una nevada, ella se pondría un abrigo de diseñador, si no, prefería morirse del frio.

-Estaba pensando, si ustedes se disfrazan de vampiros u hombres lobo…- comenzó Blossom cuando su hermanita rubia había propuesto vestirse de porristas, Bubbles iba a protestar, pero su hermana no la dejo.- Recuerda que le prometiste a Buttercup vestir como un verdadero monstruo este año.

La rubia callo. No podía debatir con eso.

Le había prometido a su hermana que se vestiría de algo "Aterrador" este año, y solo, porque ella accedió a usar un vestido el año anterior, ya que ella y sus hermanas se habían vestido de hadas, petición de la rubia. Y la morena solo por no escuchar chillar a la pequeña, había accedido "pacíficamente".

-Este…bien.- dijo suspirando, iluminándole la conversación a su hermana pelinegra.

-¡Sí!, ¡Sera una fiesta tremenda!- Exclamo felizmente la morena.

Casi se olvidaba.

Las habían invitado a la "súper fiesta" de disfraces de Princesa. De seguro solo quería que la envidiaran por su fiesta, y lo que su padre podía pagar. Aunque, como todo mundo iba a ir, además que sus hermanas querían asistir, tendrían que ir. Siempre era bueno que Princesa se burlara de ellas, notase el sarcasmo.

Suspiro.

Siempre que sus hermanas fueran felices, ella tendría que serlo. Frunció el entrecejo. ¡Claro que no!, ella no iba ser feliz, no era una hipócrita.

Sus hermanas volvieron a retomar la conversación de los vestuarios.

Bubbles quería disfrazarse de porrista, o bruja, pero realmente, ella no quería verse aterradora, por eso solo se vestiría de bruja, no s maquillaría, ni utilizaría efectos especiales.

Buttercup no estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero le daba igual. Ella quería disfrazarse de algo tenebroso, algo que vieras en tus pesadillas, sin embargo, la pelinegra aún no se decidía.

Blossom, en cambio, si sabía de qué vestirse, ella va ser una vampiresa. Eso le encantaba, y no precisamente por la sangre, si no que tener la inmortalidad, tener súper velocidad, tener súper fuerza, y ser casi indestructible, era algo a lo que ella y sus hermanas ya estaban impuestas.

-¡Yo me encargo de los vestuarios!- Debatió Bubbles.

-¡Que no, Solo los pondrás melosos y tiernos!- Grito Buttercup. Aparentemente discutían por los disfraces… otra vez.

-¡Ah! ¡Tú haste cargo del tuyo y yo del mío!- Grito la rubia desapareciendo por la puerta.

-¡Bien!- grito la morena lo bastante alto como para que ella y la rubia la escucharan.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, Blossom se dirigió a él, mientras que Buttercup murmuraba algo sin pies ni cabeza, decía algo sobre el cabello de queso y disfraces de niñas.

-Bueno.- Contesto la pelirroja con voz amable. Por el otro lado del teléfono se escucharon burlas y bromas.

-_Llámale a tu novia.- _Dijo la inconfundible voz de su contraparte reventando a carcajadas.

-¡_Cállate!, ¡No es mi novia!- _Esa era la voz de Butch. Definitivamente eran los Rowdyruff Boys.

-¿Qué quieren?- Pregunto suspirando cansada. Nunca era bueno que iniciaran los problemas tan temprano.

-_Ah, Hola Bloss, necesito charlar con tu hermana.- _Dijo Butch al otro lado del teléfono.

A su hermana.

-A, Bubbles no está.- Esa oración llamo la atención de su hermana pelinegra, ella se acercó unos pasos.

-_La Rubia no, tu hermano la machorra.- _Dijo alterado.

-¿Buttercup?- La aludida dio un respingo. ¿Hablaban de ella?

-_Si- _

-A… pues no está.-

-_¡¿Cómo que no esta?- _

-Era broma, jajá, aquí te la paso.

Le paso el teléfono a su hermana, la cual la miraba con una ceja alzada, mientras la otra la miraba insistiendo que contestara el teléfono. La pelinegra suspiro y tomo el teléfono.

-¿Hola?- Dijo la pelinegra confundida.

_-Butter, Hola…. ¿Irán a la fiesta de Princesa?- _

-Si, ¿Por?-

_-Bueno, como tu iras, y yo iré estaba pensando en…- _Callo de repente.

- ¿En?- Contesto insistente.

_- En… que tu y yo.- _

Al otro lado del teléfono. El pelinegro estaba que se lo comía el diablo.

Estaba muy nerviosa, por un lado, le gustaba la idea de él y Buttercup yendo juntos a la fiesta, pero por el otro, se imaginaba a sus hermanos haciéndole burlas y bromas respecto a la fiesta… era un dilema.

-Tu y yo… que, ¡Tú y yo hagamos una apuesta!- Dijo atropelladamente, al final, no se había atrevido.

-_Ah… ¡Claro!, ¿De qué trata?- _Pregunto la pelinegra, no había nada más bello que Halloween que humillar a Butch.

-El que tenga el disfraz más terrorífico de los dos gana… y para no hacer trampas, tu hermana pelirroja será la jueza. ¿Te parece?-

-_Bueno, hasta la noche, Bey.- _

-Adiós.- Y cortaron la llamada.

Blossom miraba a su hermana reír como psicótica. ¿Ahora que mosco le pico?

-¡Bloss, necesito que seas la jueza de la apuesta de Butch y yo!- Exigio Buttercup subiéndose a la pequeña mesa de la sala.

-Bien.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Si se iba a meter en la boca del lobo esa noche, al menos que valiera la pena.

-Tengo que ir a conseguir disfraz, adiós.- Dijo atropelladamente la pelinegra, saliendo disparada por la puerta.

Blossom se quedó sola. Disfrutaba estar sola, era tranquilizante, no había ruidos ni gritos, y mucho menos peleas.

La noche prometía ser un poco extraña. Desde ayer había sentido algo raro en el ambiente, y esa noche había sentido que algo o alguien la observaba. Quizás solo sea su subconsciente tratando de prevenirla por todo lo que le esperaba. O quizás la historia de terror de la señorita Keane la había desconcertado un poco, pero nada alejado de la realidad.

Se olvido de todo por un minuto. Tenía que ponerse un disfraz y arreglarse para la fiesta. Si Princesa las había invitado, significaba que quería humillarlas, o solo chantajearlas para ser una Powerpuff Girl.

Subió por las escaleras hacia su habitación. Había conseguido un disfraz.

Entro en su closet, y busco el traje. Lo encontró al poco tiempo.

Era un vestido de color violeta oscuro, tenía bordados de murciélagos de color negro por toda la falda, que llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas. Y tenía una capa con capucha que le llegaba a los tobillos, de color negra.

Sonrió para sí misma, se vería muy bien en el traje. Tomo el maquillaje del tocador; era una sombra negra, y delineador del mismo color, rímel negro de igual manera, y labial carmesí.

Si, sería una excelente vampira ese año.

-¡Llegue!- Grito desde la planta baja Bubbles.

La pelirroja bajo volando, literalmente, y se reunió con su hermanita, que llevaba unas bolsas. Aparentemente fue de compras.

-Hola Bloss, ¡hay que alistarnos ya es tarde!- Dijo Bubbles mientras miraba a su hermana.- ¿Dónde está Buttercup?- Pregunto mirando alrededor de la sala.

-No esta, se fue a por su disfraz.- dijo la pelirroja. La rubia la miro, y luego subió corriendo las escaleras.

-Sígueme, es tarde.-

La pelirroja subió a alcanzar a su hermana, mientras se preguntaba que traería Bubbles en su bolsa.

Cuando llego a la habitación de la rubia, la vio vaciando luna de las bolsas sobre la cama, de esta salían muchos accesorios y joyas. Luego vació otra, de esta salieron muchos antifaces, y luego vacío otras, de la cual salió maquillaje y colmillos.

-Sé que te encantaría vestirte de vampiro, así que me tome la libertad de comprarte unos colmillos.- dijo tímidamente la joven de ojos azules.

Blossom sonrió, y abrazo a su hermana, la cual correspondió su abrazo.

-Gracias, son lindos.-

La rubia sonrió, y se dirigió a su armario.

Del armario, saco un vestido de color blanco, era uno de enfermera, en el habían manchas de pintura roja carmesí, que figuraba ser sangre a simple vista, la rubia también saco zapatillas de enfermera blancas, el vestido llevaba un gorro, y de accesorios traía unos cuchillos ensangrentados, los cuales te podías poner en cualquier parte del vestido.

-¿Y?- Pregunto esperando la reacción de la pelirroja.

-Está lindo, además es tenebroso según la descripción de Butter.-

La rubia sonrió, y comenzó a arreglarse, Blossom también en su respectiva habitación.

**_…._**

**_…._**

* * *

Era hora de la fiesta. En la mansión Morebucks, las chicas ya estaban adentro en la fiesta.

Bubbles se había dejado el cabello suelto, y le llegaba un poco más debajo de la cintura, se le veía muy bien el vestido de enfermera. Se había maquillado de cierta manera, que la hacía parecer muerta, con ojeras, y la cara muy pálida.

Blossom, se había dejado el cabello atado con dos mechones de cabello en la parte de atrás, y todo lo demás lo llevaba suelto. El vestido contrastaba con su piel palida por el maquillaje, sus ojos rosas también lo hacían con el maquillaje negro, y los labios carmesí resaltaban su palidez.

No habían visto a Buttercup desde que se fue a buscar su disfraz. Entonces, divisaron a los chicos, los cuales acababan de entrar. Según el mandato de la apuesta, la pelirroja tenía que ver el disfraz del pelinegro y decidir si era lo bastante bueno en comparación con el de su hermana, pero esta todavía no llegaba.

-Bueno, ¿Y, qué tal?- Pregunto Butch una vez que se acercaron a las chicas.

Brick, Boomer y Bubbles miraron a Blossom confundidos, pero esta los ignoro, comenzando a ver el disfraz de Butch por todas partes. Él era un hombre lobo.

Miraba desde el traje que consistía en un pantalón de mezclilla con una camiseta verde rasgada encima, tenía un cinturón hecho de cuero. Tenía las orejas, y la cola de color gris oscuro, la boca la tenía cubierta de sangre (Falsa), y estaba sonriendo dejando ver sus colmillos afilados, los cuales, no eran falsos.

El pelinegro de los RRb, siempre había tenido unos colmillos muy afilados, y también muy peligrosos. Ya que se parecían a los de un canino, si te llegaba a morder, te dolería… y mucho.

-Bueno… tu disfraz esta genial.- dijo levantando el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación.- Pero…- comenzó interrumpiendo el salto de victoria que iba a pegar Butch.- Aun no he visto el de Butter, así que no cantes victoria.-

-Bueno… a decir verdad tu tampoco estas tan mal Bloss.- Dijo frustrado el oji-verde, esperando que algar a la jueza sirviera de algo.

-Gracias, pero eso no servirá.-

-¿Alguien puede decirme que está pasando aquí?- Pregunto con tranquilidad Bubbles.

Brick estaba en las mismas, quería saber de qué hablaban. Mientras tanto, Boomer miraba un punto entre la multitud. Algo capto su atención, entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor, y no se equivocaba.

-¿Butch?...- Lo llamo el rubio.-

-¿Si?-

-¿Cómo puedes estar haya y aquí al mismo tiempo?- pregunto viendo el cuerpo que había llamado su atención, este se acercaba con velocidad.

-Pero si estoy aquí.- Dijo confundido.

-No, estas haya.- dijo apuntando al cuerpo que se acercaba.

Los chicos y las chicas voltearon para ver a que se refería el rubio… y tenía razón.

Butch estaba justo en frente de Butch. ¿Cómo era eso posible?, ¿Era una broma?

-Hola zoquete, ¿Te gusta mi disfraz?- Dijo una voz inconfundible para los chicos, que aun miraban la escena atónitos.

* * *

**_Nini: _**_he vuelto con más locuras, y espero que las lean sin demora, mañana publicare el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, y espero que les guste mis inventos, les aseguro que los dejara sin aliento. La historia continua, cada vez acercando a nuestros amigos más a la tumba. No se fíen de esta autora, que por si ella fuera se metería a esta obra, puede haber sorpresas inesperadas, y gente ensangrentada. Nadie sabe, y nadie sabrá, solo esta humilde servidora, de incrementar sus nervios se encargara. _

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
